


The Chaos of Blossoming Love

by Stacysmash



Series: Harry Potter AU [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comedy, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter AU, Hinata is so crazy shippable I'd be good with any of these pairings tbh, Hinata's Harem, M/M, Pining, Rare Pairings, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sequel, Yule Ball, characters have their own shipping wars, kurodai established relationship, temporary one-sided crush til Iwaizumi pulls his head out of his ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: When Headmaster Fuki Hibarida announces that Hogwarts is to hold a Yule Ball, the entire castle goes crazy. Couples pop up left and right, and Iwaizumi cringes over everyone's twitterpated state. He tries so hard to avoid the subject of love that he nearly misses his growing feelings for someone unexpected.Ch 1: Iwaizumi x AkaashiCh 2: Tsukishima x Hinata*Part of my long-running Harry Potter/Haikyuu Mashup. I highly recommend going back and reading through, but it's not required to understand the setting, it just might spoil my previous stories.





	1. A Relationship Worth Having-Iwaizumi & Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not following the manga (Or forgot because he isn't a main character), Fuki Hibarida was first introduced in ch 210 as Japan's Youth Volleyball Rep Coach.

Upon entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, Iwaizumi was looking forward to blending back in with his fellow classmates. Anything to get away from his smitten best friend who moaned and groaned the entire summer vacation because he missed his boyfriend, Sugawara. Hopefully this year would be different, his friends focusing on their schoolwork and Quidditch and not letting their hormones dictate everything they do, especially since so many of them were already dating. He was sorely mistaken.

Since Bokuto and Semi began dating, they were together often, bantering gently and sneaking kisses when they thought no one was looking. It was revolting, but at least they were better than Oikawa and Sugawara. Sawamura was always a level-headed person and Iwaizumi enjoyed his conversations with the Hufflepuff prefect. But seeing him degenerate into childish competitions with his own boyfriend made Iwaizumi lose faith in humanity. What was it about love and dating that made these rational and normal people act so strangely? What was the point of it all?

His initial grumpiness of all the lovey-dovey couples had finally begun to wane when one day he was heading to Potions and caught sight of Ushijima hovering over Moniwa by a window. The giant Ravenclaw, who could frighten a dragon with his intensity, was gazing at his boyfriend with a tender smile on his face, running his hand through Moniwa’s messy, black hair.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yaku asked as he peeked around Iwaizumi.

“What the hell is wrong with everybody?” Iwaizumi whispered and then turned towards Yaku and gripped his arms. “Yaku, you’re not in love with anyone, are you?! Please tell me you’re sane.”

Yaku snorted and shoved him off.

“I’m not in love with anyone, idiot. Though… I think Alisa is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. But it’s just a crush, there’s no way I could deserve someone that perfect. Did you know she’s got veela blood in her? I mean, of course she does, she’s so enchanting.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Yaku gave a dreamy sigh.

“Lev has just as much veela blood in him, not to crush your dreams or anything.”

At the mention of the fourth year Slytherin, Yaku’s face hardened.

“That asshole. I practiced with him the other day like he asked, and he hasn’t worked on anything I taught him last year.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? He’s not a Gryffindor.”

“Yeah, but if I’m going to spend my time teaching him, he better use it!” Yaku huffed and charged off to Potions, nearly leaving Iwaizumi in the dust.

Later that evening, he trudged into the sixth-year dormitory to see Semi lounging on his bed with a book in his hands and a snoring Bokuto wrapped around his waist. The prefect didn’t look up when Iwaizumi entered, too immersed in the story with a content smile on his face. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and began undressing next to his bed when he paused and looked back at the pair curiously.

“Semi?” He asked, and Semi lifted his face from his book and raised his dark eyebrows, surprised to see him standing there.

“Hi Iwaizumi. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you.”

“That’s fine, can I ask you something?”

Semi cocked his head but marked his page and set the book aside, letting his hands naturally slip into Bokuto’s hair.

“Go ahead, you won’t wake him,” He chuckled.

“Why are you dating him? I don’t mean that in a negative way, you know he’s my friend. I’m just wondering why you chose him, and why it’s worth dating someone. I just don’t understand what the big deal is.”

“Ah, I see. You could ask those questions to every couple in Hogwarts and get an entirely different answer, you know. Who knows what brings two people together and what keeps them coming back for more. The truth is I had a crush on Bokuto the moment I met him first year. He was kind and friendly and has always had the ability to lift my spirits. There’s no one I want to be with more, that’s why I chose him. Many of the couples around us didn’t pine for years like I did.” Despite the dig at himself, Semi smiled down at his snoring boyfriend and scratched his fingers at the nape of his neck, causing Bokuto to shiver with a giggle. He glanced back up at Iwaizumi and smirked. “You shouldn’t worry so much about what others are doing. If being in a relationship doesn’t appeal to you, then don’t bother with it.”

“It’s not that it doesn’t appeal to me,” Iwaizumi sighed as he plopped on the end of his bed. “It’s just that I don’t want to act like an idiot. That’s why I asked you. As much as you’re crazy about Bokuto, you’re still yourself.”

“I’m relieved you can still stand to be around me,” Semi deadpanned as he rolled his eyes. “So, you’re not opposed to it, what would you want out of a relationship? What’re you looking for?”

“I’m not looking! But… I guess if I was to be with someone, I want it to be with someone who doesn't irritate the shit out of me. Someone I can relax around and have a pleasant conversation with. That’s not impossible, is it?”

“Of course not. I would say that wouldn’t be difficult to find at all. But, like I said, there’s no reason to rush into a relationship with someone if you don’t feel something for them.”

“Yeah… you’re right. Thanks.”

Iwaizumi was glad he took the chance to talk to Semi. He realized that part of his irritation at everyone was a sense of feeling left out, or that something was wrong with him. Speaking with his fellow Gryffindor helped take some of the pressure off. He was embarrassed about the fact that he did want a relationship, but he knew if he said anything to Oikawa he’d just try to set him up with anybody, and that wasn’t what he wanted. He’d rather be single than suffer in an irritating relationship.

For the rest of the month he was able to shrug off the blossoming romances popping out all over Hogwarts, and luckily he wasn’t the only single person in his year and had plenty of friends to identify with. And even though Bokuto was heavily invested in his relationship with Semi, he was still there beside Iwaizumi to rile up their competitive spirit and be a friend to him when he needed. He was beginning to feel quite confident about what his sixth year had to offer when one night before supper, their headmaster dropped a bomb.

“Students! May I have your attention please?” Headmaster Fuki Hibarida called out, his grin a touch sly between his mustache and goatee. “This year we have decided to hold a special event just before Christmas Break. Usually we only hold this event in accompaniment with tournaments with other schools, but the achievements you all have accomplished so far this term have given us teachers the desire to reward you in a special way. This year we will have a Yule Ball!”

The entire hall erupted in cheers and astonished chatter. Iwaizumi on the other hand lost all of his appetite, despite the way his stomach was growling a moment before. Headmaster Fuki laughed and waved his hands to quiet everyone.

“Yes, yes! It’s going to be a wonderful event! It is not required that every student attend, but it is highly recommended even if you are unable to secure a date. It’s a chance for everyone to let their hair down, relax and get in the spirit of Christmas! Now that that’s out of the way, everyone tuck in!”

The tables suddenly were covered in delicious foods, and everyone began to chatter as they filled their plates. Though Iwaizumi felt a little sick over the new events, he reluctantly forced himself to eat something.

“What’s with you, Iwaizumi?” Bokuto asked across the table just before inhaling a chicken leg.

“Nothing.”

“What are you so worried about, the Yule Ball is going to be great!”

“You know I’m not interested in anything like that.”

“Come on! Isn’t there someone you want to ask?”

“No, of course not.”

Bokuto took a gulp of pumpkin juice and gazed at him with uncharacteristic seriousness. “There’s nobody? Not even, maybe a friend or acquaintance that would just be nice to spend some extra time with?”

“Why are you making it sound like you want to go with me?”

“Ew, no! Why would I want to go with you when I have such a cute boyfriend?” Bokuto laughed as he gestured to Semi next to him, who blushed and tried to concern him with something Tanaka and Yamamoto were doing further down the table.

“That’s what I figured. But no, to answer your question, there isn’t a single person I’d like to go with.”

There was an odd look on Bokuto’s face, a flicker in his eyes like a personal sting. He huffed and paid attention only to his food for the rest of the feast, and Iwaizumi was clueless what he may have said to upset him. As soon as he had eaten enough, Semi asked if he wanted to go for a walk which seemed to perk Bokuto up slightly. Once they were gone, Iwaizumi pinned Yaku down with a look.

“What the hell did I say?”

Yaku merely shrugged.

“Beats me!”

Oikawa was no better when they were studying together for a test in History of Magic. It was just the two of them in their corner of the library since Iwaizumi banned Sugawara from studying with them when they couldn’t stop flirting in front of him.

“You _sure_ there’s no one you want to ask, Iwa-chan? It’s okay if you think they’re out of your league. Maybe I can convince them to date you out of sympathy.”

Iwaizumi swished his wand, and the book Oikawa was reading out of flew up and smacked him in the face.

“ _No_ , for the last time, I’m not going with anyone.”

“You’re not going to go at all?” Oikawa whined as he rubbed his face.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll try to find some other guys who just want to go as a group, maybe. Do you know any?”

“Nope, most are snatched up by dates already.”

Iwaizumi groaned and focused back on his book, but Oikawa continued to gaze at him silently.

“There really is no one on your mind lately, Iwa-chan?” He asked at last, in a softer tone completely devoid of teasing.

“No, no one.”

Oikawa’s face scrunched up slightly, but he refocused back down on his books with the slight air of disappointment.

“What’s with you? Bokuto did the same thing, am I missing something?”

“Of course, you are. You’re not the most observant person, unfortunately.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to call his friend a dumbass for teasing him but stopped when he felt the sting of truth from Oikawa’s statement. He wasn’t just poking fun at him, apparently, he was missing something. Iwaizumi sighed heavily and leaned towards his friend.

“Why don’t you just tell me?”

Oikawa raised his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s not my place to tell.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”’

“Shhhhh…” Several students in the vicinity hissed at him, and he rolled his eyes in lieu of an apology.

“You’re a big boy, figure it out. Now, if we’re not going to study anymore, I might as well go back to the Slytherin common room.” He slipped his books in his shoulder bag and swept onto his feet, adjusting his robes from the long period of sitting. He gave him a look of genuine sympathy, and Iwaizumi couldn’t decide if it pissed him off or made him feel guilty.

“Don’t think too hard, Iwa-chan, your brain might explode from the pressure.”

Iwaizumi snorted and gave Oikawa’s leg a light kick, but it held none of the power his beatings usually did.

Over the next week it was Iwaizumi’s mission to find several other students who wanted to attend the ball as a group. He spotted Matsukawa and Hanamaki one day in the hallway, snickering to themselves and obviously making fun of someone under their breath. He was about to ask them until he noticed their faces edging a bit closer, the smirks on their lips just daring the other one to pull away first. Iwaizumi ran away before he got an eyeful of his friends making out with each other in full view of half the school.

As he and Bokuto wandered towards the Great Hall for lunch (Bokuto got over whatever was bothering him very quickly, most likely due to Semi’s influence to which Iwaizumi was grateful), he spotted Sawamura, Kai and Asahi walking ahead. He told Bokuto he’d catch up with him and chased after the trio.

“Hey, guys! I wanted to talk to you for a sec. Do you all have dates to the ball or would you be interested in going in a group? Not you, obviously Sawamura.”

Kai shook his head. “Sorry, I already asked Misaki-chan.”

“I wouldn’t mind going in a group!” Asahi said, looking a little relieved. “That sounds like a lot less pressure.”

Kai and Sawamura exchanged a nervous look and the latter cleared his throat.

“Uh, Asahi, that might not be the best idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because a certain Slytherin has been pursuing you all year and she’s going to be pissed if you ignore her and go in a group.”

“Huh? But— do you really think that’s what her intentions are?!”

Sawamura and Kai sputtered into laughter, and Asahi’s face turned bright red.

“Dude, she has said some _filthy_ things to you, how could you not notice?”

“I just thought she was teasing me!”

“Well, yeah, but that’s her way of flirting.”

“Ugh, I’m not sure if I can handle it.”

Sawamura sighed and shook his head. “You’ll get used to it. I’ll check with Kita, Iwaizumi. Though I feel like he’s been oddly quiet on the subject, almost like he’s hiding something. I wouldn’t be surprised if he too has a date.”

“Shit, just my luck.”

He left the Hufflepuffs to themselves and made his way back to his friends at the Gryffindor table. He plopped down on the bench and slumped forward in defeat.

“Well, it looks like it’ll just be me and you, Yaku.”

“Huh? For what?”

“Going to the Yule ball in a group rather than with a date.”

Yaku winced and Iwaizumi buried his head in his arms.

“Sorry, Yuu and I decided to go together.”

“You’re dating Nishinoya?!” Bokuto said in an outdoor voice, causing several students to turn around and stare.

“Shhh, you idiot! I’m not dating him, we’re just going as friends.”

Iwaizumi raised his head and pinned him with a stern look.

“Then why can’t we all three go as a group?”

“I don’t know, because we just wanted to go with each other?”

“That’s a date!”

“I… oh shit.”

Bokuto cackled with glee, Semi snickering next to him while he tried to cover it up with his hand. Even Iwaizumi cracked a grin at seeing the flush float across Yaku’s cheeks.  He decided then and there he would stop trying to get a group to go and just hang out in his dormitory the night of the Yule Ball. After all, it didn’t really sound like fun, just laughing and dancing with delicious food all night… nope, not fun at all.

He had some free time after lunch, so he took off to find a little time alone. The whole business was frustrating him to no end and making his sixth year at Hogwarts completely miserable while it was making everyone else obnoxiously sappy, which only seemed to drop his mood even more. Finding no place in the entire castle or grounds to find solace from the amorous couples, he slipped into the Astronomy Tower, which was typically devoid of people until nightfall.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind him, hearing no voices at all up the long spiraling staircase. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and began climbing the steps when he felt something strange. It was like a presence coming towards him, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

He continued up a few more steps when he spotted it, a silver streak curling through the air gracefully down the staircase. His jaw dropped with a slight gasp as a pair of wings erupted from the mass of traveling light, flying right toward him until it turned at the last moment. It was like it was beckoning him forward, and he couldn’t resist climbing up after it. It reminded him of a ghost, but that wasn’t quite it. There was something oddly familiar about it, giving him the sense of peace he’d been craving. He kept his steps quiet as he ascended, following the whisper of light as its avian shape began to fade. It soared on ahead, and he paused briefly under the top platform to sneak a peek at who created such a lovely vision.

The castor above gave an irritated huff when the silvery light reached back to him. Iwaizumi cracked a grin, amazed that the student would be dissatisfied with it. He had his suspicions that he was trying to create a Patronus, an extremely difficult spell that even some graduated adults couldn’t fully achieve. He crept up slowly, craning his head to see further up and froze when he spotted him.

Akaashi stood alone amongst the brass gyroscopes and telescopes, the light from the afternoon sun pouring in behind him and casting a sheen across his silhouette. He had removed his robes and vest, his shirtsleeves rolled up and his tie loosened with several buttons undone. Iwaizumi had never seen him looking so disheveled, and it took him a minute to realize he wasn’t breathing. He was thankful Akaashi’s eyes were closed as he stood above, his fingers grazing along the delicate wood of his wand. His face was serious for a moment as he took deep breaths and slowly he relaxed. His lips curled in a beaming smile, and the only way Iwaizumi could have described him would be _radiant_.

Without opening his eyes, Akaashi pointed his wand straight out and said clearly, “ _Expecto Patronum_ ,” and a full corporeal owl shot out and circled around him. Akaashi opened his eyes and lit up as he gazed at his perfect protection charm. It didn’t look like Bokuto’s Animagus, kind of scraggly with feathers sticking out on his head. It was more refined and elegant, just like Akaashi himself.

It was what Iwaizumi could have called a “magical moment”, gazing at the handsome fifth year as the golden sun poured across his back from the windows and the silvery light from his Patronus circled around him. But he shut that mushy thought away, thinking he was starting to sound like all the lovesick idiots wandering around the castle at that moment. Wait, lovesick? Couples? Is this what they felt like when they gawked at the object of their affection? He had to keep reminding himself to breathe as he stared through the astronomy tower steps at the vision of Akaashi, his stomach gripping painfully and knew it had nothing to do with the lunch he just ate. He licked his lips as he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers down Akaashi’s pale face or look down to see his black waves of hair tickling his chin as he rested his head against Iwaizumi’s chest.

Where was all this coming from suddenly? Just because he witnessed how badass Akaashi really is? No, it wasn’t sudden at all. Since last year he’d been speaking with him more since Akaashi had let go of his nervousness. His self-assuredness had always appealed to him, and he couldn’t deny the sense of calm the younger man gave him. Suddenly Iwaizumi felt very stupid. He was literally just telling Semi that was exactly what he desired in a relationship, but this was _Akaashi_.

He was suddenly overwhelmed and self-conscious, and he silently crept back down the stairs before he could be discovered. He was planning on chatting with Akaashi and congratulating him for successfully creating a Patronus, but since his thoughts had gone haywire he wouldn’t have been able to say what he wanted without blurting out something he didn’t.

The rest of the afternoon Iwaizumi was in a fog, mindlessly attending his classes and ignoring his friend’s strange looks. His mind kept flashing with visions of Akaashi’s emerald green eyes with a splash of silver reflected in them as his Patronus swept by, the unexpected swell of his bicep against his rolled-up shirt sleeves, his beautiful smile that did unspeakable things to Iwaizumi’s heart. He just couldn’t believe he’d never realized how good-looking he was before, or how intelligent.

Abandoned by all his friends for the day, Iwaizumi walked alone towards the Great Hall that evening for supper. He clenched his teeth and nodded to himself, deciding he needed to push all these amorous thoughts about Akaashi away and think of the situation logically. After all, it’s possible he was just caught unaware by Akaashi’s state and his impressive spell casting. He didn’t need to make any rash decisions, especially considering Akaashi was Oikawa’s favorite underclassman and Bokuto’s best friend.

He was stopped in the hallway by a mass of giggling female students, whispering and gesturing up towards the staircase. A growl crawled up his throat as he prepared himself to scold the girls when he overheard what one of them said.

“They’re so handsome, aren’t they?”

“Akaashi-senpai is so cool. No one is better looking than him.”

“Oh but look at Miya!”

A chorus of dramatic sighs erupted from the group, and Iwaizumi glanced over their heads to see the pair for himself. He didn’t know about Miya Atsumu, he wasn’t ugly he supposed, but he had to agree with the girls about Akaashi. He had to keep from sighing himself. He leaned back against the wall and watched the two descend, chatting amicably and ignoring the fan club gathered straight ahead. Iwaizumi twisted his mouth in irritation, seeing how comfortable Akaashi was with his fellow fifth year Slytherin. He wondered what he needed to do for Akaashi to feel that at ease with him.

Iwaizumi flinched when he saw Miya’s eyes lock on him, but they were gone in an instant. With a slightest of smirks playing on his lips, he wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him in, easing his lips toward Akaashi’s ear to whisper something unheard by everyone else. Immediately there were squeals of excitement from all the girls, and they began to chatter and make bets on whether they were dating. Iwaizumi ignored them, pure ire boiling up in him until all he could see was red. He didn’t care what those girls were assuming, he only cared that Akaashi didn’t seem bothered at all by the intimate action. Iwaizumi hated it.

He stood there for a while, even after the group clogging the hallway had entirely dissipated. He was so consumed with whether the two were together it took several tries for Oikawa to get his attention.

“Iwa-chan!” He yelled and flicked his forehead.

“What, Shittykawa?!”

“Finally, I thought you were comatose, but you looked pissed instead of sleepy, so I’m at a loss why your eyebrows look like they’re fighting each other. Or melding together maybe? Will they become one, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa ducked just in time, and luckily so did Sugawara, already used to the progression of banter and physical aggression the two typically have.

“Fuck off.”

“Rude! You know keeping your feelings subdued will kill you eventually. Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I might if you’d stop being an asshole for two seconds.”

Suga sighed and tugged on Oikawa’s sleeve. “He has a point, Tooru. I’ll go on ahead, why don’t you stay here and talk to Iwaizumi like a good friend?”

Oikawa beamed and wrapped his arms around Suga, dipping him into a dramatic kiss and giggling as whistles and hoots rose up around them. Iwaizumi wanted to kick his best friend but doing so would result in Sugawara getting hurt and he knew he didn’t deserve that.

After being released from the clutches of his boyfriend, Sugawara gave them a wave and wandered into the Great Hall by himself. Oikawa tapped him on the arm and gestured for him to follow, slipping through the crowds until they thinned out enough so that they could speak quietly.

“Alright, what’s troubling you?” Oikawa asked, leaning up against a window.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you are absolutely forbidden to make fun of me.”

Oikawa frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Iwaizumi shook his head.

“No, I mean it. This is serious to me and I need your sincere opinion. Please.”

Oikawa’s face softened, his lips curling into one of his honest smiles.

“Fine, I promise. What’s going on?”

Iwaizumi drew a deep breath and gazed out the window, focusing on the sweeping hills curving down towards the Forbidden Forest.

“Let’s say you see two people walking down the hallway. One of them leans into the other and whispers in his ear, and it pisses you off so bad you want to punch them.”

“Which one? The one being whispered to or the whisperer.”

“The fucking whisperer.”

“Oh, my. I see. I think you need to be very specific on why it made you angry. Were they talking about you?”

“No, I… I didn’t want the whisperer to be so close to the other one.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know!”

“I think you do, Iwa-chan, or you just need to get it out through your words, and maybe then it’ll make sense.”

Iwaizumi glanced up at his friend, whose face was calm and pensive. He was relieved he was finally taking him seriously, and it made the words circling in his brain come out easier.

“I didn’t want him touching or whispering to him, it’s so… intimate. Though I wanted to do those things myself.”

“You were jealous?”

The hairs on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck prickled up, hearing the harsh word and knowing it fit his feelings spot on.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Then the smile began to stretch across Oikawa’s face before he could stop it.

“I told you not to make fun of me!”

“I’m not! I’m just so excited, I can’t help it.”

“Why the hell would you be excited that I’m jealous!”

“I don’t know, it’s a new side to you! I’ve known you forever and this isn’t like you!”

“I know, it’s disgusting.”

“Is it? Can I ask who it is?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered back to the window, his lips pressed in a tight line as he considered it.

“I’m not sure I want to tell you.”

Oikawa leaned into his space, his eyes dancing with voracious hunger.

“Please? How can I call myself your best friend if you can’t tell me?”

“It’s just that… you know them well and I’m embarrassed.”

Oikawa released an ungodly squeal of excitement, causing Iwaizumi to recoil.

“Sorry, sorry, ok, whew. I swear I’m not making fun of you, I just have a feeling I know who it is and I hope it is who I think it is and please please please just tell me Iwa-chaaaan.”

“No, definitely not now!”

“Is it Akaashi?”

Iwaizumi froze, his eyes widening as he stared at his ecstatic friend in horror.

“I knew it!”

“ _Shut up_! How the hell did you know?” Iwaizumi hissed, jerking Oikawa’s victory arms down before they drew more attention.

“I had a feeling.”

“Explain, _now._ ”

“Fine, fine, no need to get pissy. You’re softer towards him. You’re always so strong and confident, sometimes even aggressive, but whenever you speak with Akaashi it’s like your gentle switch flicks on and you seem calmer.”

“How long has it been like that?”

“Hmm, sometime last year. I mean you were always gentle with Akaashi, but the more you speak with him now there’s a different look in your eyes. Like fondness?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why would I tell you who _you_ like? You’d probably just deny it and set yourself back even further.”

“I would n-- okay, maybe you’re right about that. But what do I do now?”

“Well, typically when someone falls in love with another person, the appropriate response is to tell them. If you’re feeling squeamish about blurting out a love confession so soon, why not just ask him to the dance?”

“But he’s so popular. I’m sure he’s already been asked by now.”

“Oh, he definitely has. I’ve seen several people ask him already.”

“Then why would you suggest it?!” Iwaizumi growled, feeling his temple throb in pain.

“Because I don’t think he’s said yes, but I’m not certain if that’s changed. I recommend finding him immediately after dinner and just asking before he finally decides to just pick someone.”

“But he might say no.”

“That’s always a possibility. Confessions are scary,” Oikawa said, his voice growing softer. “But if anyone’s brave enough to do it, it’s you, right?”

“Yeah… yeah, I can do it.”

Oikawa raised his chin proudly and gave Iwaizumi’s arm a jab.

“That’s what I thought.”

The two finished their conversation and joined the rest of the school at dinner, just in time for the headmaster’s announcements. He had feigned confidence for Oikawa, but internally he was a mess as he tried to figure out what to say to Akaashi. When it was time for them to eat, Iwaizumi forced himself to stick food in his mouth, knowing it wouldn’t be good for him to be light-headed. After several bites he realized he was already feeling better and began to dig in.

“Hey, Iwaizumi’s back!” Bokuto cheered, and several of his friends applauded.

“Shuph up,” He mumbled with a mouthful of food.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Iwaizumi reached his fist over to knock over Bokuto’s head, but he was too quick in leaning back.

“Seriously, we were wondering what was up with you today. Most of us had bets you were on your period,” Yaku said, leaning away to avoid being hit.

“Very funny. I am sorry though, I’ve been so out of it.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not right now, maybe later in the dormitory.”

Iwaizumi was surprised that none of them prodded him further. Instead they all smiled and nodded, focusing back on the food in front of them and picking up threads of conversation surrounding them. He tried to construct a speech in his head to deliver to Akaashi, something cool that might appeal to someone as keen as the Slytherin prefect, but everything he came up with sounded like a twelve-year-old wrote it. He finally decided it was useless and figured he’d do better under pressure anyways. Eventually he joined into the banter bouncing around the table and felt some of his anxieties float away.

He was just beginning to calm down when he noticed some movement from the Slytherin table. Akaashi was walking by himself towards the door, not hurrying but focused as if he was on a mission. Iwaizumi locked eyes with Oikawa, who had a wide grin on his face and gave a jerk of his head to tell him to run.

“Uh, I’ll talk to you guys later. There’s something I gotta do.”

“Oh, ok. Bye!” Yaku responded, but he was already bounding towards the massive doors of the Great Hall. As soon as he reached them, he glanced around until he spotted Akaashi heading for the dungeons and most likely the Slytherin common room.

He shot out after him, his mind focused only on reaching him.

“Akaashi!” He called, and he saw the fifth year pause and turned towards him. His eyes widened when he spotted Iwaizumi barreling towards him, his look of shock fading to concern when he finally reached him and stopped to catch his breath.

“Iwaizumi-san! Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded in response, drawing in deep breaths with his hands on his knees. He stiffened when he felt Akaashi’s hand on his back, but the hand jerked away when he raised his head.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be! It’s fine.”

“Um, was there something you needed?”

“Not exactly, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh, of course. Go ahead.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but nothing came to mind. How does talking work again? Like...ball...handsome… would… several words bouncing around in his head as he tried to catch each one of them and string them into a sentence.

“Ball! Right?” He blurted out, instantly cursing himself with his awkwardness. Akaashi blinked and cocked his head as he was obviously trying to fill in the blanks.

“Which one? The Quaffle, maybe, since you’re a chaser?”

“Ha, no, not that one. Um, the Yule Ball. Everyone’s going nuts over it.”

“Oh! Yes, they are.”

“You going?” Iwaizumi tried to ask casually as he ran a hand through his hair, but his voice broke in the process.

“I… would like to go, yes.”

“So, who are you going with?”

Akaashi seemed to be getting anxious, but not in a bad way. There was an eagerness in his eyes but the way he kept biting his lip revealed his nerves.

“I haven’t decided yet. Several people have asked, but they didn’t want to go as just friends and I didn’t want to give them the wrong idea.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Iwaizumi gulped and bolstered his confidence to spit out the next words. “Would you, uh, maybe want to go with me? I mean, I totally understand if that would be weird. And I don’t want you to agree just because I’m your upperclassman. I just wanted to throw it out there in case--”

“Yes,” Akaashi whispered, stopping Iwaizumi’s chatter in its tracks. They both blinked at each other for a moment, and Iwaizumi noticed the light flush decorating Akaashi’s cheeks.

“Yes? You’re not worried I’ll get the wrong idea?”

Akaashi’s lips spread out in a smile, and Iwaizumi felt like the most powerful man in the world.

“Going with you to the ball, I’m kind of hoping you’ll get the right idea.”

“Oh? Oh!” Iwaizumi shouted, and Akaashi stifled a giggle into his hand. “Great. So, it’s a date?”

“Yes, it’s a date.”

“Wow, that went way better than I thought it would,” Iwaizumi said, running his hand through his spiky hair.

“How did you think it was going to go?” Akaashi asked, his cheeks a lovely flushed color as he bit his lip.

“I figured you were probably already going with someone, like Miya.”

“I probably would have gone with Atsumu if you hadn’t asked me.”

“You would? Is there, uh, something going on with--?”

“Oh, no! Nothing like that, we’re just friends, which is why I would have felt comfortable going with him. He’s trying to get someone else to go with him, and I… well, was hoping you’d ask me.” Akaashi winced and tried to hide his face before it grew even more red. Iwaizumi laughed and stepped forward, relief washing over him that he could have the Slytherin prefect all to himself. He reached out his hand and let his fingers graze across Akaashi’s forehead, pulling some of the soft, black curls to the side. His heart was hammering as he did so, but he couldn’t resist the way Akaashi froze with his lips parted slightly.

“I’m glad I could steal you away,” Iwaizumi said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper. He was about to say something else when he frowned, his eyes traveling up Akaashi’s face until they reached the top of his head. “Are you taller than me?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, and he pursed his lips as he looked away.

“Um, I grew a little over the summer. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

Iwaizumi snorted and pulled Akaashi’s chin, easing his face back toward his.

“I don’t mind at all, it just took me by surprise. Listen, the Yule Ball is still a month away. Did you want to go on a date beforehand? It would be a shame to wait that long, wouldn’t it?”

Iwaizumi felt his heart race again as Akaashi beamed, more radiantly than even when he created his Patronus.

“That would be a shame. I have to work on an essay tonight, but would you like to spend tomorrow evening together?”

“I would, it’s a date… uh, a second date. First date?”

Akaashi gave a little snort, something that should have been unattractive but dammit he made it even that adorable.

“It will be our first date. I’ll see you then, Iwaizumi-san.”

Before he could respond, Akaashi leaned forward and brushed his lips across his cheek. By the time Iwaizumi fluttered his eyes and regained consciousness, Akaashi had flown down the hallway toward the dungeons. Iwaizumi reached up and touched his skin where Akaashi had kissed him, feeling heat flowing through his face from the contact point. Suddenly everything had become clear, why everyone was acting so idiotic. He wanted to break out in a song and dance number, and he was pretty sure little hearts were floating out of his eyes and into the air. He felt like nothing could spoil his mood, until Oikawa came up behind him and screamed when he saw the dopey grin on his face.


	2. The Great Shipping War of Hogwarts- Tsukishima & Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an explosion of rare pairs ;)

Daichi knew it as soon as he walked into the Great Hall with Suga and Asahi by his side; something was up. There was still some time before lunch, but the whole place was filled with students escaping the torrential rain outside. It didn’t take long glancing around to find the origin of his trouble-finding senses when there was a particularly dark rain cloud hovering in the ceiling above the Ravenclaw table.

Seated underneath it were several sixth year students, particularly Ushijima, Tendou, Matsukawa and his never-innocent boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. There seemed to be a flurry of activity around them though not quite a crowd. The students milling around were attempting to be sneaky as they’d come up and whisper in one of their ears, exchange something and rush off with an excited look on their faces.

Daichi narrowed his eyes and his feet naturally began to head for the Ravenclaw with the messiest mane of black hair, leaving Suga and Asahi in the dust. Kuroo didn’t notice him at first, his smirk dangerously wide as he jotted down some notes on a piece of parchment. As Daichi approached like a foreboding rain cloud himself, Tendou glanced up and began making outrageous coughing noises to grab Kuroo’s attention.

“Tendou, if you could die somewhere else, that would be good, but we have to eat here later,” Kuroo said, not removing his eyes from the parchment. Tendou sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Your grumpy boyfriend is standing behind you cough cough.”

Kuroo flinched and whirled around on the bench, the most charming smile he could muster pasted on his face while he conspicuously leaned over the parchment so Daichi couldn’t see.

“Daichi! My love! My handsome, tender blossom that makes my heart sing with love for— “

“What are you hiding?”

“Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaa… What on earth would I be hiding from my _boyfriend_?! The person I love and trust more than anyone— “

“ _Tetsurou_.”

Kuroo cringed at his tone. He loved it when Daichi called him by his shortened name, Tetsu, but when he drew it out with that stern voice it sent shivers down his spine.

“Okay, fine, but you’re not gonna like it.”

“I assumed as much already. Spill it.”

“Well, you know the Yule Ball.”

“I’ve heard of it.”

“Well, me and my fellow Ravenclaws have started up a poll about who will end up taking a certain person.”

“Who?”

Kuroo scratched the side of his face, his hand edging closer to his mouth until it almost covered it as he mumbled, “Shmphy.”

“ _Who_?!”

“Shrimpy! Hinata, okay?”

That explained Kuroo’s trepidation at explaining it to Daichi. Hinata Shoyou was his kouhai in Hufflepuff, a bouncing ray of sunshine who had the propensity to befriend anyone who crossed his path. Daichi may have been a little overly protective of his underclassmen who wouldn’t harm a fly.

“So, you’re all taking bets on who is going to take him to the Yule Ball?”

“Yeah, there’s a huge list going, so whoever wins might be taking in quite a lot of galleons… Are you mad?” Kuroo added, his voice softer and his eyes sparkling up at Daichi in that way that found it hard to resist.

“Are you influencing Hinata to choose someone out of your own personal gain?”

“No way! I’m not a Slytherin, and it would be unethical since we’re taking bets. We have a pact not to influence any of the parties, but we are observing the proceedings.”

Daichi rubbed his temple to soothe out the headache forming there.

“Fine, I’m not mad as long as you’re not pushing him. But if I find you, _any of you_ ,” He added with a sharp glare at the rest of the Ravenclaws, “hurting him or pushing him towards one direction in any other way, you’ll pay for it. Understood?”

Kuroo gulped and nodded vigorously. “Understood.”

“Sure thing,” Matsukawa replied coolly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sawamura-kuuuun!” Tendou sang. “Think of it like we’re making a documentary and are observing mating rituals in the wild!”

“Gross.”

“You’re the one who said it earlier, ‘Kawa-Kawa!”

“Moniwa has no issue with it. He put money on Aone.”

“He did?” Daichi asked and Ushijima nodded.

“I personally am rooting for Goshiki. They are both passionate about Quidditch.”

Tendou snorted and patted Ushijima on the back. “Oh, Wakatoshi-kun, you naive child. Most of the people on our list are passionate about Quidditch. I personally think that giant Russian has got it in the bag. They’re both monsters and can identify with each other.”

“You’re both crazy, have you seen him with Kenma? They’re tight, and there aren’t a lot of people Kenma’s comfortable with.”

Matsukawa gave him a suspicious glance. “Have you spoken to Kenma about this?”

“Not for a while, I talked to him about it last year, but he just gave me a look that said _buzz off_.”

“Hm, I think Inuoka has the best chance.”

“Think again, my old friend!” Oikawa’s voice rang out as he sidled up to their table with a smug smile, Sugawara trailing by his side. Oikawa tossed a sack in the middle of the table, the galleons within clinking from the impact. “Twenty galleons on Kindaichi!”

Kuroo whistled as he jotted the bet down on his parchment.

“That’s gutsy, he doesn’t even seem to interact with him much,” Matsukawa said, pulling the bag close and glancing inside to count the coins within.

“Well, at first I thought he was a little jealous that Chibi-chan gets along better with Tobio than he ever did, and then I thought maybe he’s actually more jealous of Tobio. He’s also better looking than most on the list.”

“Hey, wait a minute, Kenma’s cuter than he is!”

“Lev’s part veela.”

“Inuoka’s cute _and_ tall.”

“Goshiki… has nice hair.”

Tendou sighed and shook his head. “Not by popular opinion, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Suga gave a little cough in his hand and laid down a few coins. “Can you put this on Kageyama?”

Kuroo snorted and jotted it down on his parchment. “Sure, but you should know he’s the most popular choice. If you win you won’t get much return with those odds.”

Suga shrugged. “I’m not really doing it for the money, I’m just rooting for my kouhai.”

“Kou-chan, I thought you had better taste than that! I’m sure Chibi does,” Oikawa grumbled, his nose scrunched up in distaste.

“Tch, _pathetic_ ,” Tsukishima sneered as he wandered past, leaving a rush of cool air in his wake.

“What’s his problem?” Matsukawa asked and they all looked at Kuroo.

“What? Why are you all looking at me?”

“He’s your protege, isn’t he? Shouldn’t you know better than all of us?” Matsukawa asked.

“We don’t get too personal, he’s still a little prickly with everyone but his buddy Yamaguchi, though he’s gotten a lot better. I mainly just help him with Quidditch.”

“Is Tsukishima on the list?” Daichi asked. They all stared at him for a few moments and then burst out laughing. Kuroo slid the parchment in front of Daichi so he could have a look.

“Not one person has even suggested it yet. Even Hyakuzawa has a couple bets, and I haven’t a clue if he’s ever seen Hinata being that high up in the hemisphere. Why would you even ask?”

Daichi shrugged, “Tsukishima’s been helping him with his studies lately, and it’s strange but I’d even say their relationship is improving.”

Tendou cackled, his arms gripping onto his stomach as if it was painful. “Just because it’s improving doesn’t mean it’s even close to the level as these other guys. I’m sorry, Sawamura-kun, but there’s no way.”

Daichi shrugged and slid his hand in his pocket. He didn’t have much on him, just a couple of galleons, but he laid them on the parchment just the same.

“Two on Tsukishima.”

Kuroo’s smile wasn’t teasing, but warm and amused as he took the coins and wrote Tsukishima’s name at the bottom of the list. Daichi glanced up at Suga who nodded approvingly.

 

It wasn’t that Daichi really thought there could be something going on between the statuesque Ravenclaw and the energetic Hufflepuff. But when he saw the long list generated by previous bets he felt like Tsukishima had a better chance than most. However, now that he had a stake in the matter he wasn’t allowed to influence Hinata, or even ask him about it. So, he joined the ranks of hundreds of Hogwarts students in observing Hinata’s behavior down to the barest nuance. You’d think Hinata would notice.

The fourth year bounced from person to person like normal, regardless of what house they were in, brightening up their day with positive vibes flowing from him like a gust of warm ocean breeze. Daichi had to admit Kageyama may have been the safest bet since they were together more often than not. Despite being from rival houses they challenged each other and improved their abilities from countless hours of practice. Daichi knew firsthand the sexual tension that could arise out of spending time with a rival.

But Kageyama wasn’t his only rival, and Daichi would watch Hinata talk trash playfully at Lev while they both boasted to be the next star of their Quidditch team. Inuoka joined them a moment later, jumping up and down with Hinata as they cheered each other on. The next day he noticed Hinata begging Goshiki to demonstrate one of his signature moves on a broomstick, and the Gryffindor looked choked up with pride and assured Hinata he’d show him later.

A week went by, and Hinata Shoyou was still single and dateless for the Ball. He didn’t seem too worried about it himself, his mind only ever on Quidditch. Meanwhile many of his candidates seemed to be dropping off the list at an alarming rate.

Kageyama was the first to go, lured away by Miya Atsumu who had a way of slipping under the brooding Slytherin’s skin. Lev ended up asking little Shibayama Yuki, boasting that he thought they’d go great together and Shibayama accepted with a nervous but excited smile. Inuoka soared to the top of the list, spending a lot of time by Hinata’s side. That is until the truth was revealed when he finally asked Hinata’s fellow Hufflepuff, Yachi Hitoka, to the dance instead. Hinata himself boasted that he set the two of them up, though he probably only allowed Inuoka the opportunity to get closer to her. Meanwhile, Kuroo looked smugger than ever, certain that it was his best friend that was going to take home the prize.

“I’m tempted to avoid you until the night of the Ball,” Daichi grumbled to him one day in the Room of Requirement. They were spending some time alone in their secret spot, cuddled up on the sofa while the fireplace roared in front of them. Despite the ambiance Daichi didn’t feel a bit romantic when Kuroo spent all his time bragging about his best friend.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop talking about it. You don’t have to be so salty since you bet on Tsukki.”

“I’m not salty about it, you’re just being irritating,” Daichi huffed as he began gathering his things and slipping his bag onto his shoulder.

“Are you really leaving?” Kuroo asked, disappointment lacing his voice.

“I should. If I get to class early I can work on my Care of Magical Creatures essay.”

Kuroo scrunched up his nose but started shoving his things in his bag as well. He pouted all the way down the hall until Daichi chuckled and nudged him with his arm.

“If you get over yourself by tonight, maybe we can sneak in there after curfew.”

“Really?” Kuroo asked, his whole body straightening up with excitement.

“Sure, tomorrow’s Saturday, so we can sleep in and-- whooooa,” Daichi said as he gripped Kuroo’s arm and pulled him back behind a pillar. They peeked around and Kuroo’s jaw dropped to the floor.

The hallway was mainly vacant, being a little out of the way since not many classrooms were back there, but two figures stood facing each other near the end. Kenma stood with his back against the wall, leaning against it lazily. In front of him was Yamamoto Taketora, a person Kenma had finally eased into a friendship with after a tumultuous first year. Yamamoto seemed hesitant, his frustration boiling over as he paced in front of Kenma, running a hand through his bright mohawk and stuttered over his words. From their position Daichi and Kuroo couldn’t hear what he was saying, but it was odd seeing the fifth-year Gryffindor unsure of himself. Kenma watched him move back and forth, his eyes following him closely. Typically, such behavior should have irritated him, but there was a soft smile curling on his lips as he waited patiently. Yamamoto stopped and held his hand out, like he was prepared at last to unveil an inspiring speech, only to sigh dejectedly and hang his head. Kenma rolled his eyes and grabbed onto his shirt. With a little tug he pulled Yamamoto in and brushed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Kuroo whispered in a hiss. “I can’t believe it… that traitor, I thought I knew him.”

Kuroo glanced down at Daichi and flinched at the smug smile on his face. “I guess you’re just not as smart as you thought you were. Come on, screw my essay, I’ll give you a pity make-out session.”

“That really shouldn’t sound as appealing as it does.”

 

Hinata screwed up his face and stretched his body as high as it would go, but his fingers barely grazed the bottom of the book he was trying to reach. He thought about climbing up on the desk in front of the bookshelf, but last time he did that he got into serious trouble for putting dents in the wood, regardless that it was ancient and already full of dents and scrapes. He squatted down and took a deep breath, ready to soar into the air through the power of his legs when a slender hand gripped onto his shoulder and straightened him up.

“You really need to start thinking about your life choices,” Tsukishima said in a low voice, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine. Tsukishima’s body pressed up against his back as he reached up, his fingers easily sliding the book out and laying it on the desk in front of him.

“I could have gotten it,” Hinata pouted and Tsukishima huffed out a laugh.

“If you would have jumped for it, you would have knocked down the entire bookcase, and the one beside it and so on. Please don’t let your fragile pride destroy the library.”

Hinata felt his face burn as he snatched the book off the desk. “My pride isn’t fragile,” He huffed and stomped back to the table where Tsukishima had been helping him with his homework for Ancient Runes. He settled back in the chair and glanced up as Tsukishima wandered slowly behind, his mouth caught in a sneer. His golden eyes twinkled in the candlelight, which would have made him look a little more devious if they didn’t look so pretty to Hinata. He flinched at that thought and flipped his book open roughly. Tsukishima settled in his chair next to him, but Hinata kept his eyes on the pages as he tried to find the chapter he needed.

“You just passed Chapter Seven.”

“Whatever.”

Tsukishima gave a light snort but said nothing as he let Hinata find his place. He forced his eyes to scour the pages, looking for the symbols required to decipher their homework. It was difficult when he could feel the slight change in pressure on the chair as Tsukishima stretched his arm over the back. Hinata pursed his lips and flipped another page, trying to ignore the extra heat from Tsukishima’s body as he leaned in closer.

“Why are you so distracted?” He whispered, his hot breath tickling his ear. Hinata hunched his shoulders up like a turtle in his shell and shook his head.

“I’m not distracted, you’re annoying.”

“Oh? How am I annoying you?” Tsukishima asked, amusement flowing through his voice.

“You just are. Are you going to let me study?”

“I’m not stopping you. In fact, since you obviously need my assistance, the runes you’re looking for are on the next page, not this one.”

Hinata frowned and turned the page. He refused to say anything else since Tsukishima knew very well he was right and grabbed his parchment to begin scribbling away with his quill. The more he wrote the more he was able to concentrate on his work and not his rude, albeit handsome, tutor. Soon he was making good progress when Tsukishima’s long, pale fingers slid onto the parchment and pointed at the problem he had just solved.

“Make the line here a little longer. There are a couple symbols that are similar, and you don’t want to get them confused.”

“Oh, like this?”

“Yes, that’s better.”

Hinata turned his head up toward Tsukishima, his smile wide as he expected to be praised more than that. If he would have thought about it for a second, he would have remembered Tsukishima was the last person to dole out sincere praise. But the motion caught Tsukishima off guard and his face jerked back just before they touched.

For once, Hinata didn’t know what to say. Though Tsukishima had pulled back, he was still so close he could feel his warm breath tickling his face. The expression on the blonde’s face was surprising to him, shocked and yet a little expectant as his cheeks began to blossom a light pink. Hinata fluttered his eyes, struck by how attractive it looked on Tsukishima, whose face was typically either apathetic, irritated or sneering.

Tsukishima shook his head to regain his focus and leaned away from Hinata, clearing his throat before he spoke.

“You’re wasting time, you really should be done by now.”

“Hmph, it’s your fault.”

“How is it my fault?”

“... No reason.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and let Hinata get back to work. He glanced around the room, but there wasn’t much to look at from their table being shoved in the corner. He always chose that table when studying with Hinata, so he wouldn’t get so distracted. It was also a relief for him; he was tired of the entire school watching Hinata like some kind of science experiment. Hinata, however, didn’t seem to mind so much. At least some of the initial excitement had died down. Tsukishima suddenly realized that he didn’t know why it died down, since he had tried to separate himself from it as much as possible. He glanced down at Hinata, his stomach gripping as he wondered if he had actually chosen a suitor.

“Hey, um, you know all that crazy betting going on, right?”

Hinata frowned and looked up at him, and Tsukishima smirked as he could practically hear the wheels struggling to turn in his head.

“Betting? Do you mean the other day when Kuroo bet Bokuto how many pygmy puffs he could fit in his mouth?”

“No, not that— What? Were they alive?”

Hinata snorted and nodded his head. “Yup! It was so funny, they kept popping out of his mouth and burrowing in his hair. They were tickling him so much he nearly choked on one, but they all ended up unharmed.”

Tsukishima groaned and rubbed his forehead. It was difficult to believe sometimes that those two were two years older than him.

“Not that, I mean with you and the Yule Ball. You did realize people were betting on you, right?”

Hinata laughed and looked back to his homework, scribbling as he talked. “Of course, I knew, but I thought it was silly. Most of my friends weren’t interested in me like that at all. Why, did you place a bet?”

“No, I wouldn’t do something so stupid.”

“Oh… did you know you were on the list?” Hinata asked, his voice softer and his eyes glued to the parchment in front of him.

“What? No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. I overheard Ennoshita arguing with Terushima about it. Apparently Daichi was the first to bet on you, and Ennoshita was thinking about it as well but Terushima convinced him Koganegawa was a better choice.”

That was news to Tsukishima, but it made sense why Daichi had been eying him a bit more closely lately without speaking to him. His eyes locked onto Hinata, curious why he’d even mention it. Hinata’s mouth was twerked to the side as he forced himself to concentrate, but his cheeks looked as bright as his hair. Tsukishima’s heart began to race, never finding a single clue that Hinata might have feelings for him, especially when he was constantly surrounded by his many, many friends.

“Hmm, that’s interesting. You know, don’t tell anyone I said this, but I really respect Daichi-san.”

Hinata finally lifted his head, glancing curiously at Tsukishima.

“I do, too.”

“Wouldn’t it be really great if he won the bet? I’d love to see the look on Kuroo-san’s face when he does, as well as my other upperclassmen.”

Hinata’s face brightened, and Tsukishima felt his own nerves blend into excitement instead.

“Yeah! That would be great! But… that means you’d have to ask me to the Yule Ball.”

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow and leaned toward him.

“Why don’t you ask me?”

Hinata flinched, and Tsukishima tried to hold back a laugh.

“You’re not making fun of me, are you?”

“No, for once I’m not.”

“Then… would you like to go with me, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima tried to act cool, look away like he was nonchalantly considering it. It failed, however, as a smile crept on his lips.

“Sure, that’s fine with me.”

He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was expecting, but Hinata barreling into him with such a force that his chair fell over was definitely not. Luckily with Hinata’s reflexes he cradled Tsukishima’s head so it didn’t hit the ground, but before he was even coherent enough to know what was happening, Hinata was kissing him. On the lips... their lips were touching. And it was sloppy, wet, and so energetic it felt like a jackhammer was attacking his mouth. It was exactly how he had imagined Hinata would kiss and he couldn’t even find it in him to be angry, so he grasped Hinata’s face to keep it still long enough to try again at his own pace.

He pressed his lips gently against Hinata’s at first, tenderly feeling them out. He felt Hinata sigh as his entire body released its tension. He was literally putty in Tsukishima’s hands. After a few moments he pulled Hinata back and snickered at the pout on his face.

“You’re an idiot.”

“How can you say that when we’re kissing?”

“I don’t mind the kissing, but can I get up? My back hurts.”

“Oh, sorry!”

Hinata hopped up like a little bird and easily helped Tsukishima to his feet with his hidden strength. After dusting off his robes, Tsukishima glanced at his watch and grimaced.

“We don’t have much time before dinner. Come on, let’s finish quickly.”

“Okay,” Hinata replied, his shoulders slumped with disappointment. Tsukishima smirked and leaned forward until his lips just hovered beside Hinata’s ear.

“Then we can walk into the Great Hall together and give them something juicy to talk about.”

Hinata shivered from his breath tickling his skin and giggled.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Daichi kept his lips pressed in a tight line, trying to ignore the heat radiating against his back as he tried to finish his essay before dinner.

“Daaaaiichi,” A sly voice stroked against his ear, causing Daichi to suck in his breath to maintain his composure.

“What?”

“Don’t you love me?”

“Yes, Tetsu… most of the time.”

The voice chuckled, reverberating into Daichi’s back and causing his face to heat up.

“Come on, at least pay attention to me a little,” Kuroo whined as he rested his chin on the top of Daichi’s head.

“Because I paid extra attention to you last night, now I’m behind getting my essay done.”

Kuroo sighed. “I did enjoy that attention.”

Daichi felt his face heat up more and glanced up to see Asahi staring daggers at his book and obviously not trying to listen to their conversation.

“Come on, Tetsu, it’s almost time for dinner. I won’t be _paying attention_ to you until I make more progress.”

Kuroo made a noise to protest but thought better of it with a sigh. He slipped his chin off  Daichi’s head and sat next to him on the bench, facing away from the table instead of towards it.

“Alright, I’ll give you enough space to finish your essay. See you later?” Kuroo purred, edging his grin towards Daichi as if he was daring him to kiss him. Never one to back away from a challenge, Daichi rolled his eyes and leaned forward but froze just before their lips touched when his eyes flickered to the doors of the Great Hall. His eyes widened as his mouth fell open, and Kuroo turned to glare at whatever interrupted their moment. His mouth dropped even lower than Daichi’s as the entire hall fell into a hush.

Hinata was standing just inside the doors, chattering excitedly up to Tsukishima, who had his arm draped over Hinata’s shoulders with a smirk on his face that could rival the devil’s. Hinata flinched at the amount of attention they were getting and leaned his face up to whisper something to Tsukki. Tsukishima gazed around the hall, his smirk widening even further as his eyes passed the Ravenclaw table. As he glanced over the Hufflepuff table, he had the gull to snort when he saw the look on Kuroo’s face.

He turned to Hinata, letting his hand brush through Hinata’s mop of bright hair before leaning down to kiss him gently in front of the entire school. The result was complete madness. Groups of girls spread out across the hall squealed with uninhibited excitement. Most people who had placed bets groaned in despair at losing their few galleons. There were outrageous whistles, whoops and hollers from Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto, and even louder ones from Bokuto and soon their enthusiasm caught on.

Hinata’s face was beet red as he scurried off toward the Hufflepuff table, leaving Tsukishima to swagger to Ravenclaw. He cocked an eyebrow at everyone’s enthusiasm pretending as if he couldn’t understand what the big deal was.

“I don’t believe it… there’s no way,” Kuroo whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. Hinata shuffled behind him and settled on the other side of Daichi with Kai on the other side, hunching his shoulders to appear even smaller.

Moniwa coughed in his hand and leaned forward, obviously trying to contain his own excitement.

“Um, Hinata-kun?”

“Yes, Moniwa-san?”

“Are you and Tsukishima…?”

“Oh, we’re together. I asked him to go to the Yule Ball with me.”

Another wave of chatter erupted originating from the Hufflepuff table, surging outward as the fresh gossip spread across the Hall.

“I see, well I believe that means you win the poll, Daichi,” Moniwa said, turning his grin to Daichi who was still just as dumbfounded as Kuroo. Daichi fluttered his eyes as he regained his focus, huffing out a laugh with a shake of his head.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that. I only put down a couple galleons, how much do you think I won?” He asked, turning to his boyfriend.

Kuroo shook his head, running a hand through his messy spray of hair.

“Daichi, you were the _only_ one to bet on Tsukishima. I don’t know the latest numbers, but you just won a freakin lot of money.”

“Hmm, I was never doing it for the money. I think I’ll use it to do some good,” Daichi mused, scratching his face as a grin spread across his face.

“What, like paying for a date this weekend in Hogsmeade?” Kuroo asked, perking up.

“No way, I can finally afford the new Firebolt!”

“How is that doing something good?!”

“Me being on a faster broom can help the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, obviously.”

“We appreciate your sacrifice,” Kai chuckled.

Daichi snickered as Kuroo pulled himself to his feet, his head hung in defeat.

“Tetsu, if I have any leftover, I’ll pay for our next date.”

Kuroo brightened and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You better. If you won as much as I think you did, you’ll be able to pay for a lot more than that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many more chapters I'll do or when. My next update may not be for a while until I knock more off my plate. I'd still love to hear what you think or if there are any rare pairs you guys liked in particular!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple other ongoing stories within the series, but I may make this one my finishing one, just so there is an end in sight. Which means there may be quite a few chapters, because I've been dying to try out some super rare pairs and this story arc gives me the chance to flush them all out. Of course even after that I might throw in some more one shots if I feel like it


End file.
